


Я просто пришел

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Drop Dead Diva, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>легкий кроссовер с сериалом <a href="http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE_%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8_%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0">Drop Dead Diva</a>; заимствован ровно один элемент, но автор пошел немного дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я просто пришел

Возвращаться всегда тяжело. Ноги двигаются, словно сквозь сопротивление океанических толщ; над головой — многотонная атмосфера, которая ждет одного неверного движения, чтобы схватить и размазать по полу. Это хуже, чем марш-бросок с полной выкладкой, когда ты под конец думаешь, вот бы сдохнуть — нет, даже не думаешь, все твое существо не знает, на каком оно свете, и версия, что ты жив, не имеет никаких преимуществ.  
«Ну что ж, — думает Джон с иронией, — по крайней мере, сейчас мне не угрожает риск обделаться в штаны от натуги».  
Гарольд ждет его. Разумеется, он не может не ждать: сенсоры у входа подали сигнал тревоги.  
Белый как мел, Финч напряженно стоит у стола, держась одной рукой за спинку кресла. В другой у него поводок, но Медведь ему сейчас не помощник. Медведь дрожит и скулит; вот он срывается на резкий, испуганный лай, вот отступает, чуть не путаясь в лапах. Боевой, прекрасно выученный пес ведет себя, как дворовая шавка. Оно и понятно. Пес знает своего хозяина; но еще он знает: то, что идет к нему из темноты, подволакивая ноги, хозяином быть не может. То, что идет к нему из темноты, вызывает у пса панический ужас. Древний, как океанские глубины, по которым ползала первая протоплазма.  
— Мистер Риз, — голос Гарольда почти не дрожит, и, если бы мог, Джон, пожалуй, стал бы любить и уважать его еще больше в этот момент. — Вы галлюцинация? Или... вы пришли за мной?  
— Одно другого не исключает, — отвечает Джон.  
Океанская вода темна и бессмысленна: жизнь, которой она кишит, не осознает себя, лишь кормит собою другие организмы и ненасытную человеческую орду; когда океанская вода давит тебя собой, она не стремится тебя уничтожить; она — космическая сила равнодушия, безжалостное стремление всего живого к смерти и возрождению...  
— Но я просто пришел, — заканчивает Риз. — К тебе.  
— Вы...  
Гарольд неловко тянется, включает лампу. Джон знает, что он видит. Его быстро выловили из Ист-Ривер, тело не успело распухнуть. Да и в земле он пролежал недолго. Но все-таки синеватое лицо и белесые глазницы мало располагают к себе.  
Джон вообще удивлен, что может видеть этими глазами, двигать этими ногами и руками. Но все-таки видит. Все-таки ходит и жестикулирует. Просто как сквозь толщу воды.  
Хорошо, что в Нью-Йорке так много наркоманов. И небрезгливых водителей такси, готовых везти кого угодно. Иначе Джону не удалось бы добраться сюда с кладбища так быстро.  
— Да, — ошеломленно говорит Финч, — костюм, увы, после такого не спасти.  
— Рукав я порвал о гроб, пока выламывался, — объясняет Джон. — Хорошо, что подрядчик тебя обманул. Это был никак не дуб.  
— По всей видимости, — Финч кивает, но даже не делает попытки улыбнуться.  
В тишине скулит Медведь.  
— А как вы... все-таки вернулись? — осторожно уточняет Гарольд. — Это не мог быть летаргический сон, ведь...  
— Мне в морге половину черепа приставили перед похоронами обратно, какая уж тут летаргия, — подтверждает Джон. — Просто я был там, наверху... Чистилище — скучное место.  
— Да? — Финч говорит таким тоном, что никак нельзя понять, то ли он сейчас упадет в обморок, то ли все-таки возьмет себя в руки.  
— Там лестницы, как в супермаркетах, и клерки с компьютерами. И у всех клавиатуры без кнопки возврата. Я расспросил людей, почему так. Оказалось, у них пару лет назад случилась неприятная история: какая-то то ли модель, то ли адвокат нажала на эту кнопку и вернулась на Землю в другое тело.  
— Но это тело, — слабо произносит Гарольд, — ваше. Или было таковым.  
— Да, подержанный товар, — Джон пытается усмехнуться, хотя лицевые мышцы теперь не вполне ему подчиняются. — Но я ведь понял, что с той кнопкой не выгорит, и нажал «бэкспейс». Вот что получилось...  
Джон хочет развести руками, но вдруг думает, что этот жест может быть неверно истолкован, поэтому оставляет руки как есть. Ему очевидно, что Финча держит на расстоянии та же невидимая стена, что и Медведя. Никто в здравом уме не должен пытаться эту стену пробить.  
— Я... уйду, Финч, — добавляет Джон. — Я понимаю, что в таком виде...  
— Мистер Риз, — Финч делает шаг вперед. Медведь жалобно гавкает, но продолжает топтаться на месте. А Финч медленно пересекает пространство от стола до дверного проема, где застыл Риз, и осторожно берет его за испачканный в земле рукав. — Какая разница, — отвечает он больным, судорожным шепотом. — Какая разница.  
Потом оборачивается к монитору позади себя и произносит совсем другим тоном, жестким и строгим:  
— А о ваших ограничителях, юная леди, мы еще поговорим! Независимо от результата и целей — неужели вы думали, что позволительно взламывать эту, — Финч чуть поднимает глаза к потолку, — систему?! Или что их обходными путями можно пользоваться без последствий?!  
Диод веб-камеры виновато мигает.


End file.
